Forever And An Eternity
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: yaoi. The group gather in front of Enma, to discuss the future of a member. Why must he bee doomed to die? To be forgotten, for forever and an eternity? Listen to their cries, as the plead with Enma not to let this happen.


Wee....got this idea from me...don't own nothing.  
  
Yusuke:...I don't know hoe to react to this one....  
  
In a large room there were several people. One, the tallest, and widest, was at the far end of the room. He glared at the group before him. He was Enma. He was glaring at Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Koenma.  
  
"Son." He said coldly.  
  
"Father." Koenma said just as cold.  
  
Enma let out a low growl, "I still remember how you disrespected my wishes, and went ahead and brought Yusuke back to life, when I found out what his origins are."  
  
Koenma slammed his hand on the table, (he's in his teenage form) "And I have told you, if Yusuke was going to be bad, like his demon ancestry, then he would have already done it. He is related to demons who gave you trouble, but he is *not* one of them!" Koenma had tossed aside his fears, and stood up to his father.  
  
Under the gaze of his son, Enma sighed, and turned his attention to the others sitting before him. "We are here to discuss about Kuwabara, the human of your group?" "Yes." Yusuke answered, glaring at Enma. He remembered how Enma had him killed, and though he hated him, he knew he needed to be here.  
  
For Kuwabara.  
  
"We're discussing..." Enma scrolled down the paper and blinked, "his life?"  
  
The group nodded, and Enma looked around. "Where is he?" "He doesn't know of this meeting." Kurama spoke up. "He is currently on a solo mission, I knew he could handle." Koenma stated with ease. Lingering malice still in his voice.  
  
"I see. So without his permission, your here to pled for a longer life. a life that of a demon?" "Yes." Enma leaned forward. "Why does he need to be given a longer life? I've only awarded, two people to age and live like a demon, without becoming a demon. Only two since the world has been made."  
  
Enma glared at them, "I have read his files, his noble acts and traits. He has done almost everything good, he has done wrong, but he has done no hateful act. These are all well and good, but why do you want him to live?"   
  
"Because of all humans, he should be allowed to live!" Koenma exclaimed. "He has done things, normal things do not do. He has never broken a promise, unless it was to save a life. Even risking his own, he has never broken a promise, he volunteered to be a Rekai. He didn't have to be one like the others, he chose to be one."  
  
Enma sat there looking impassive, and spoke "Many people do good such as this."  
  
"Sir Enma, he should live." Kurama spoke gently. He is good and he is gentle. He wants to help people, help save them. He could do much good if he was allowed a long life." Kurama looked up at the God, showing no fear, "He has helped save the world by our side. While we live, and continue to help, he will die." Kurama looked away, "He does not deserve to die."  
  
"You want me to let him live, just so he could fight? Humans are like that! Most twisted and ugly, mere dirt clods."   
  
"No." Hiei coolly answered, "He should live, just because no other human has a right too. He is 19 years old. A few days for a demon. He has done more than any human, more than any human could accomplish."   
  
Hiei glared at the Lord, showing no fear, "I am hardly a friend of his, I barely restrain myself from killing him. But of all things...it would be a shame to lose a polished stone, just because you rank him with the dirt clods."  
  
Enma pursed his lips and rest his head on his hands. "The way you described him, it sounds as if he is a good person. Respected. Bu the is not very popular with too many people."  
  
"They look at his outside not his insides." Kurama said clearly, a hint of anger. "Some humans, demons, doesn't matter which, are so shallow they see his outer self. Ugly, slow, stupid, he is often called. But he is loyal, brave, gentle, honorable...he would lay down and die to help someone. You know this for a fact, since you keep records on everyone."  
  
"I admit, " Enma stated with reluctance, "he is indeed admirable, and a fine character. But many humans are like that."  
  
"So, they risked their lives fighting demons for you?" Hiei questioned. "They get their bodies broken trying to save people? They will willingly kill themselves, sacrifice their lives, just to help kill them demons, which is in turn helping you?" Hiei raised his eyebrows expecting an answer.  
  
Enma sat there dumbfounded and admitted, "No. But we have police officers, fireman who do that every day!"  
  
"Do they fight demons? Demons that are so strong a mere twist, they can rip your arm off?" Kurama nearly shouted, anger rising in his voice. "If you do not see his good traits then you are clearly blind!"   
  
Hiei stood up glaring head on at Enma, "Listen. I practically hate him, and even *I* see that he deserves this more than anyone else. He deserves this more than some humans deserve air!"  
  
Enma slammed his fist on the table. "See here! *I* am in charge, and *I* decide his fate!"  
  
"Wait." Yusuke stood up haven been quiet this entire time. "You have not heard my reasons."  
  
Enma went quiet.   
  
"You've seen every mission I've ever been on. Just when it looks like I can't go on any longer, or I can't get any stronger, something happens. My second mission. It was against Rando. I was supposed to fight him, and by mistake, Kuwabara fought him."  
  
Yusuke got quiet. Hiei and Kurama listening intently to a story they weren't too familiar with.   
  
"He lay on the ground, both arms broken, his body twisted. And he talked to me, as if he was taking a nap, saying he wasn't going to die. Then when he closed his eyes, I was filled up with unbelievable power and stopped him. This happened again and again, on almost every mission."  
  
"In the Dark Tournament, when he was kidnapped, even on little missions. He has been my strength. The one that makes me get stronger. He is the reason I want to be strong. So I don't have to worry about him nit being safe, so I know that he will be fine. That he'll be able to live. I want to know he will live."  
  
"But that's no longer enough. I want to know he'll be at my side. Through everything, through thousands of years. If he's not there I'll be empty. I'll be nothing. I need him there."  
  
Enma stayed quiet, and finally asked, in a whispered tone, "Why?"  
  
Yusuke looked him strait in the eye and said coolly. "I love him. If he's gone I'll wither away and die. I'm asking you let him stay."   
  
Enma leaned back in his chair, "What if he does not feel the same?"   
  
"I don't care." Yusuke continued looking at him with his truthful eyes, "He does show signs he like this one girl, a demoness. I think she may like him back, but they could never be together. So if he lives as long as a demon...he could be happy." His voice had gone softer towards the end.  
  
"So you want him to live, even if he doesn't return your feelings? You want him to be happy?"  
  
Yusuke nodded, "I'll do anything."  
  
Enma perked up, and his eyes drifted over to the door. "Heres my deal, when you eventually die, you spend 10,000 years in limbo."  
  
Koenma, Hiei, and Kurama rose."You bas-" Yusuke silenced them, "Continue."  
  
"After that, you will go wherever we decide, and you will not be reborn, ever."  
  
Yusuke looked ay him, and smiled, "Is that all?"  
  
Enma blinked, and with a puzzled look, nodded.  
  
"Then I-"  
  
"DON'T ACCEPT!"  
  
The group turned around, standing in the door way was their topic of the meeting.  
  
He had stopped gelling his hair up, and let it hang lose, the wild curls contrasting nicely with his long pale face. He wore a sleeveless red shirt, and black jeans, his fists clenched at the side.  
  
Tears were pouring out his eyes, and his teeth were clenched. He marched forward, and grabbed Yusuke, "No." Yusuke starred at him surprised, and Kuwabara wrapped his arms around Yusuke, pulling the shorter teen into his arms. Yusuke felt tears come into his own eyes. "Let be go you idiot." "No...your not giving all that up for me!"  
  
"How long have you been here?" Kurama asked.   
  
Kuwabara pulled away, and still looked into Yusuke's eyes. "Since you stated speaking. Yusuke flushed. "Me?" Kuwabara nodded, tears still dripping down his face. Yusuke flushed, and Kuwabara leaned forward, whispered, "I love you too." Yusuke's eyes widened and he gasped in shock, as Kuwabara pulled away and marched up to Enma.  
  
"You took him away once! You killed him, and in turn you killed me! Every time he dies I go with him! If you send him to Limbo, to *hell*, I AM GOING WITH HIM."  
  
"Kuwabara don't yell at my father like that!" Koenma cried panicked.  
  
Tears still raining down his face Kuwabara whispered in a deadly tone, "I...I won't let you. You can't. You can't take him away. You can't. Please. If I had known, you all were trying to discuss what should happen to me, then I should have come along!"  
  
"So what do you deserve?" Enma asked leaning down to stare Kuwabara right in his eyes.   
  
"Anything, but Yusuke going to Limbo. Send me, kill me right now, destroy my soul, torture me for all I care, but don't make Yusuke goto Limbo. My life isn't worth another life."  
  
"Okay then..." Enma held out his hand, going towards Kuwabara. Yusuke was at his side, Kuwabara behind him, and protected his best friend. "No."  
  
Enma smiled, surprising the group. "Move aside Yusuke. I grant your wish."  
  
There was a silence, and the a cheer from Kurama, Hiei folded his arms smirking, and Koenma smiled unable to stop. Kuwabara and Yusuke both starred at him with wet eyes.  
  
"Every one who wanted a long life, such as you asked for Kuwabara, have given me the same reasons you have given me. But each time, the one who asked for long life, was the one they wanted to have long life. Asking for something for yourself is greedy, and not worth my time."  
  
Enma pointed a large finger at Kuwabara, "But you have not asked for this. I saw you standing in the doorway, shocked from what you heard, and then I made that offer to Yusuke. If you had not spoken up, you would never be granted what your friend's wished for."  
  
"You would have never let me gone to Limbo then, would you?" Yusuke asked with surprise. "No. Koenma is right, you have proven yourself, you aren't like your ruthless ancestors, now come here Kuwabara."  
  
Kuwabara approached and looked at his friends. "Why did you guys do this?" Kurama smiled, "You deserved it." "Yes, even if you are a fool." Hiei humped, unable to suppress his tiny smile. "You've done so much for me, think of it as a raise." Koenma said, smiling at him, and now back at his father.  
  
"Come on Kuwabara, you shouldn't ask 'why' to a miracle." Yusuke said smiling. Kuwabara scrubbed his face, and held out his hand, Enma taking it. Something gold went into Kuwabara, filling up his body.   
  
"It's done." He released Kuwabara who fell backwards, Yusuke catching him. "Jus' a bit dizzy." Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke's concerned face. "I have a lot of work to do. Now go." Yusuke nodded to Enma, and helped Kuwabara up, the tow leaving, with Hiei and Kurama. Kurama suggesting they celebrate.  
  
"Thanks Dad." Koenma said smiling at his father. Enma looked up and grunted, but Koenma saw his smile. He slipped out, leaving the room, and his father.  
  
~*~  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara sat outside in the park, nightfall had come, and a lamp post was lighting the area. "Why'd you risk that Yusuke?" Kuwabara said softly. He looked at Yusuke with scared eyes. "Why...? You could have gotten that deal if I hadn't shown up...that would have killed me."   
  
Yusuke felt guilty, not used to seeing this pained, sad look on his friend's face. "It was worth the risk. I didn't want to see you grow old, I couldn't...I couldn't lose you. I couldn't watch you die!" Yusuke said with sadness, and a bit of anger, at the thought of losing Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara wrapped and arm around him, his head on Yusuke's shoulder. Yusuke brought his hand up clutching the back of Kuwabara's shirt.  
  
"You did this because you loved me?" Kuwabara asked softly. Yusuke pulled him up, and held his chin. "Yes." He smiled, and leaned in kissing Kuwabara's lips gently. "And now I can love you forever and an eternity."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara smiled as they both leaned in for another kiss.  
  
I REEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAALLLLLLYYYYY liked this story!! 


End file.
